


The Skypirate Gazette

by LufwoodEmilius



Category: The Edge Chronicles - Paul Stewart & Chris Riddell
Genre: mock interview
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LufwoodEmilius/pseuds/LufwoodEmilius
Summary: Essentially, this is an interview with the famous Quintinius Verginix and how he became Cloud Wolf, the youngest Skypirate ever to fly the skies.
Kudos: 1





	The Skypirate Gazette

Many of know Quintinius Verginix (other wise know as Cloud Wolf) over the years as the years. We’ve followed his career and watched him rise through the ranks of Sky Pirates. Just recently he was appointed the new Captain of the Galerider. He is the youngest Captain in history. “Open Sky” caught up with Quintinius when the Gailrider recently docked at Undertown. 

Alexa: Thank you for joining us Quint. 

Quint: You’re welcome. Thank you for inviting me. 

Alexa: May I call you Quint?

Quint: I prefer Cloud Wolf now that I’m Captian of the Galerider.

Alexa: So sorry. Now what’s it like to be the youngest Captain in history?

Cloud Wolf: At first I was nervous because I thought I couldn’t live up to my fathers expectations. As time wore on I became more confident in myself. Especially after the clash of the skygalleons.

Alexa: Clash of the sky galleons? That sounds intense. What was that all about?

Cloud: (some kind of answer)

Alexa: I see. So how did you become Captain? 

Cloud Wolf: By a shryke smile of course. 

Alexa: Can you explain what that is? 

Cloud Wolf: Right. Well it’s a sort of vote. A senior member of the crew divvies out one shryke tooth to every member not wanting to be Captain. Each member than gives their tooth to the person they want to be Captain. 

Alexa: Was it a close vote? 

Cloud Wolf: It was. Two each for Thaw Daggerslash and myself. Maris had to break the tie and so gave it to me. That’s why I’m Captain. 

Alexa: What’s with the name Cloud Wolf? 

Cloud Wolf: I would tell you but it’s a skypirate secret. 

Alexa: I see. Cloud Wolf. Now though you were voted to be the Captain, you recently decided to go back to the Knights Academy? Didn’t you want to continue being a skypirate Captain? 

Cloud Wolf: I did want to be a Captain, but it brought back to many painful memories. Also I couldn’t take my friends Phin, Raff and Stope away from their duties on Sanctaphrax. I also couldn’t put Maris in any more danger. The last voyage we were on together almost took both our lives. 

Alexa: I totally understand. So in the future do you think you’ll ever be a Captain of your own ship? (I don’t understand this—I thought he was a Captian right now—isn’t that the point of the whole interview to interview this new Captain.)

Cloud Wolf: You never know. Right now my goal is to become a full Knight Academic. The thought of collecting Stomphrax (what is this?) is thrilling. 

Alexa: Sounds…thrilling. (this should go earlier) So how long have you been a skypirate? Was it hard to leave your father and go to Sanctaphrax? 

Cloud Wolf: Well I was born into a skypirating family but sailed for around nine years. And yes it was hard leaving my father. We did everything together. 

Alexa: Like what?

Cloud Wolf: Well he taught me how to sail the skyship and trade. There was one time when we were at one of the leagues and I made the trade. (what does this mean?)Oh the memories. 

Alexa: Are their any women on your ship. 

Cloud Wolf: Hmmm…there was Maris and Lullabee my niece. As well as Xaria Queep and Lufwood. 

Alexa: Seems like you’re a fair guy. So if you had your own skyship what would you name it? (I don’t understand I thought he was Captain of the Galerider?)

Cloud Wolf: Maybe the Gailrider in memory of my father or Stormchaser. 

Alexa: Nice names.(this should go up with the other section on the clash of the skygalleons) Now how was the battle during the clash of the skygalleons? I hear they had a far superior ship than yours. 

Cloud Wolf: Well it was an easy victory until The Bringer of Doom came. When that dreaded moment came skypirates fled their ships. And the ones who stayed their ships got destroyed. I was ready to attack when it suddenly flew out into open sky. 

Alexa: Why didn’t you abandon your ship like all the others? 

Cloud Wolf: A good pirate always goes down with his or her ship. 

Alexa: You must have been terrified. 

Cloud Wolf: I was. 

Alexa: So, how did you feel when the Galerider flew into open sky? 

Cloud Wolf: It was a mixture of emotions. I was sad to see the old girl go into open sky. So many adventures, so many memories. But I was also relived to see that my father’s revenge had been seen too. And in a way so was mine. (I don’t understand what’s going on—did he lose this ship?)

Alexa: How sad. A few more questions. What’s your scariest moment? 

Cloud Wolf: I would have to say the fire of the Western Quary.

Alexa: Why? 

Cloud Wolf: I would rather not get into it. It’s something I don’t like to talk about. 

Alexa: Okay. Final question. What’s your most prized possession? 

Cloud Wolf: There are many. First off, my friends and secondly my Knights Academic painting. 

Alexa: Thank you so much again Cloud Wolf. 

And that’s all folks. Please read next months issue of The Skyship Gazette and catch an exclusive interview with the lovely Maris.


End file.
